How sickness brought them together
by kelsey2010
Summary: Max is sick and Kenny takes care of her.


*This is my first story. I know it's not that good it was just an idea I had in my head. I do not own the characters.*

Max sat at her desk doing paperwork. It was mid morning in the middle of winter and her partner Kenny was out making rounds around town. He had asked her to go but she opted to stay at the station doing paperwork because she wasn't feeling the greatest. She was cold, tired, her body ached, she had a headache and felt dizzy. In other words she had the flu.

Kenny came back to the station a couple hours later to find his partner bundled up in a winter coat and gloves. He found this weird considering it was burning up in the station since sheriff Brock had the heat turned on. He had no idea that Max was feeling bad she hadn't said anything about it to him. He was going to ask her what was wrong when the phone on his desk started ringing. He went to answer the phone and was talking to the caller on the other end wanting to complain about something pointless. As he is listening to the caller he hears this big thump coming from behind him. He turns and looks to see Max lying on the floor passed out.

Kenny transfers the call to another deputy's desk and runs to Max. He tries to wake her up and feels that she is freezing. He looks up on her desk and notices the bottle of Tylenol she had up there. Being best friends he knows that she only takes medication when she is sick. Sheriff Brock comes out of his office to see two of his best deputy's on the ground one of which is passed out. He rushes over to them about the same time Max wakes up. They ask her how she's feeling but she just says tired and closes her eyes again and is out cold.

Both Brock and Kenny decide she is just sick it is nothing serious that she just needs to go home and rest. Kenny picks her up off the floor and carries her out to the squad car so he can take her back to her place and take care of her until she is better.

Once they are back at Max's apartment he takes her in her room and puts her down on the bed. He knows he shouldn't change her for invasion of privacy but he also knows that she can't sleep in a winter coat, gloves and her work uniform and gun belt. Once she is changed into warm and comfy pajamas Kenny puts her in bed and tucks her in. He goes out into the living room and makes himself comfortable on the couch and starts to watch television.

Kenny must have dosed off because a couple hours later he wakes up to Max in her room freaking out and crying. Thinking something is wrong he rushes into the room to see her thrashing around on the bed tangled in the bed sheets. Slowly he goes over to the bed and sits down hoping he will be able to calm her down. He starts to rub circles on her back and saying soothing things to her and she finally calms down. Max wakes up and starts crying again saying his name and things like "Don't want me." "Not good enough for him" "Not pretty enough." As she says these things Kenny gets confused not understanding what she is talking about. He tries to sooth her but it doesn't work. It is then that he realizes that she is burning up. Kenny gets some cool wash clothes and pats her down until she starts to cool off. Once Max is cooled down and back asleep Kenny goes back out to the couch.

Around eight pm Max wakes up groggy and confused, she has no idea how she got here back to her apartment, the last thing she remembers is feeling bad and doing paperwork at the station. She gets up and goes out into the living room where she stops dead in her tracks. There on her couch is her partner and best friend fast asleep. Not wanting to wake him up she goes into the kitchen to get something to drink since it has been awhile since she has had anything to eat or drink. Kenny hears sounds coming from the kitchen and wakes up to see Max up and about. As she comes back into the living room they start to talk.

Max ask him what happened because the last thing she remembered was feeling horrible and doing paperwork at the station but that was earlier this morning it was now later that night. He tells her about how he was on the phone and he heard a thump and how she passed out and everything afterward. He asks her if she remembers what she was dreaming about but she doesn't and wants to know why?

Kenny says "Well you were saying my name and things like "Don't want me." "Not good enough" "Not pretty enough." Max just pales and puts her head down. Kenny lifts her face to meet his and ask her if she is how she really feels? Max doesn't answer she just puts her head back down and tries to get up to leave, this is really awkward she thinks. Kenny stops her and says "Tell me what's wrong?" Max doesn't answer for a while and finally ask "Why does it matter anyway?" Kenny just stares at her and finally says "It matters because none of that is true. Max I've known you for three years. For those three years you've been my best friend and my partner. Somewhere in those three years I fell in love with you. I've never said anything because I didn't think you felt the same way about me, would want me and I'm not good enough for you. I'm not from where you come from I didn't grow up in the big fancy money circles and most the guys you've dated in the past all had money and came from those circles"

Max just sits there in shocked silence. Kenny's been in love for me for three years? She ask herself. Kenny who doesn't know what to think after his revelation is silent. Max finally says "I've been in love with you since day one. The first time I saw you I knew there was something there but I don't think I actually fell in love with you until the whole frog man episode when I realized how close I came to losing you. I couldn't handle that if that happened. I've always felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I'm not a blonde, I'm not dumb like most the girls you sleep with and I can't be who you want me to be. You've told me before what you want in a "perfect" wife and none of what you said is me or could be me. Why would you want to be with someone who can't give you what you want? And I don't care about where you come from or what you can or can't give me in life I love you for you."

Both sit in stunned silence taking in the others confessions. It is Kenny who says something first. "Max I love you. I love you for you, not because of what you look like. I don't care what color your hair is. You could be bald and I would still love you. I don't care if you're stupid or the smartest person I know it's you I want, not your hair or brain. And the wife thing true that's what I've always said but honestly I don't think I would be happy living like that. That's not what I really want that was just an ideal wife to describe because I couldn't talk about my true wife. Everything I want is in you. You're it for me Max you're the one I love, the one I want, the one I want to wake up next to every morning and go to sleep next to every night."

Max who has been listening to every word launches herself best she can seeing as though she's sick and kisses him. When they break apart max says "That's what I want too. You're the one I want. I've loved you for so long you're the only one I want." They talk about it and decide to make a relationship.

No one is really surprised when they tell them that they are together now. Everyone knows they belong together and would get their act together sooner or later. About six months into the relationship Kenny proposes to Max and within the following year they are married. Eventually Max and Kenny have a couple of kids and live their lives happily together. Both still find it lucky that Max ended up with the flu that winter or who knows where they would be. They would probably still be living in the "I love him/her but she/he doesn't feel the same way" stage of life.


End file.
